


La Valse de Coccinelle

by Kiwii_kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, aka i love waltzes, i love, ohh man, ohhh man i love writing shit like this, theyre my fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwii_kid/pseuds/Kiwii_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot based off of a waltz of the Miraculous opening. (Which can be found here https://soundcloud.com/piikopoko/la-valse-de-coccinelle )</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Valse de Coccinelle

Marinette entered the massive ballroom, gasping in surprise. She knew that a masquerade dedicated to her and Chat Noir would be extravagant, but she couldn't even imagine something to this degree. She adjusted her mask (which, for once, was not infused with her face), before searching for Chat Noir. She already knew Adrien couldn't attend, and she couldn't talk to Alya or Nino(if they were even there) without them figuring out her identity.  
She began to scour the ballroom, quickly finding the boy when she saw a pair of cat ears in the crowd. She chuckled to herself, amused that he decided to keep that little detail, even at such a sophisticated party.   
Marinette began walking towards him, a bit more flirtatiousness in her step. As she was walking, she realized that she was one of the few people there who seemed like a teenager. She also took note of the bland suits and dresses, knowing that people of such high class could've easily found much prettier ones.

 _'Must not be trying to outdo me and Chat Noir. That's really considerate.'  
_ Before she knew it, she was right behind Chat. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned around to see her there. He quickly bent down on one knee, taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.   
"I see you made it, My Lady."  
"I see you're still the same, Kitty."  
The two shared a smile as Chat stood back up.   
"It's quite stuffy in here. Would you like to go outside for a bit?" He asked, taking her hand.  
She nodded, and the two headed for a balcony. She sat on the banister, sighing comfortably.   
"Much better out here than in there, with all those hoity-toity people," she breathed, looking up at the stars. Chat Noir only chuckled in response.   
"I wish I could understand. I have to go to things like this all the time."  
"Really? But I thought you were about the same age as me."  
"Yeah, but my family's kinda...'hoity-toity', like you said."  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"  
"No, it's fine. It's accurate, anyway. I mean, I feel like the only living person in my house..."  
Marinette put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Chat, I'm sorry...If you want to talk, I'd be happy to listen."  
"Ladybug, I can't do that to you. I can deal with my problems on my own."  
"No, you can't. But if you won't talk to me...may I have this dance?"  
"I-Of course, My Lady."  
Chat took her hand to lead her back inside. However, Marinette froze up before they reached the doors.  
"Oh, this was a bad idea."  
"Why?"  
"I haven't danced since I was, like, 9."  
"Then I'll refresh your memory," Chat said, leading her back into the centre of the balcony.   
"Ooh, a waltz is playing. That's perfect. Just follow my lead, alright?"   
Marinette nodded, and Chat took that as his sign to start dancing with her.   
"1-2-3, 1-2-3, 1-2-3," he mumbled to her, keeping her close as they danced.   
The two stayed like this for a few minutes, waiting until the song had ended to finish dancing. By the end, Marinette was breathless. She knew that he was, most of the time, fairly graceful during the Akuma attacks the two had stopped on numerous occasions. But this was a new kind of grace she had never seen before.   
_'This had to have been learned during his civilian life, not just there after becoming Chat Noir.'_  
Chat noticed her stunned state and grinned. "Chat got your tongue, M'Lady?"  
Marinette, however, was quick to respond. "Not even close. The stars are just so gorgeous tonight."  
Chat nodded, before motioning towards the door. "Well, shall we head inside?"  
Marinette smiled, walking inside.   
Despite her killer crush on Adrien, tonight was a night she was sure she would remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS GONNA ADD A KISS BUT THEN I WAS LIKE??? NAH  
> MAYBE NEXT TIME KIDS
> 
> MAYBE
> 
> WHO KNOWS


End file.
